


Love Will Thaw

by arynna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Frozen Queen, Ice Queen, True Love's Kiss, femmeslash kraken strikes, i'm sorry swen i still love you, this is what you've left me with ouat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina wants a distraction. Elsa is a very pretty one. Witty banter, some wine, and the Evil Queen gets more than she bargained for, with a True Love's Kiss from the Queen of Arendelle herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Thaw

         “You don’t understand what it’s like! I thought we were actually getting somewhere!” Elsa laughs, and the sound isn’t quite like what Regina had imagined. She’d seen _Frozen_ , which Henry had deemed too young for his tastes.

         “Needs more explosions.” or something along those lines. She felt silly, given her background--that she would have expected Elsa to have Idina Menzel’s voice. Not quite. The voice Elsa did have was thick, rich, and at times the epitome of her power. Frosty, clipped, and words formed like ice.

           “You masked your feelings with this Robin Hood, and then got upset with Emma because she, without knowledge--returned his wife to him? Seems remarkably cruel to judge her for that, but I know about concealing feelings, if you recall.” that chilly tone was back, and Regina sighed. Of course she knew who she was talking to, she just didn’t think.

            “I know...I know who you are. I wonder though, why Rumplestiltskin doesn’t want to deal with you? That’s--”

              “Something we’re not going to discuss.”

             “Oh? If you pose a danger to my son, it’s very much up for discussion.”

               “I do not.” a challenge gleamed in her blue eyes, and Regina shivered. The temperature near the fire was dropping, and snowflakes were falling onto her arms.

                 “Do calm down, it wasn’t an accusation.” Elsa glared at Regina, licking her lips. The blonde’s expression was half frustration and half anger. “Or we just don’t discuss your feelings at all. That’s an option.” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. This discussion wasn’t going well at all.

                “I’m fine with discussing feelings, to an extent.” the blonde replied, eyeing Regina curiously. They drained their glasses of wine, and Regina poured another carefully. Elsa was a sight to behold, with finely sculpted features, bright blue eyes, and a smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose in the right light. Maybe it was the wine talking, but they’d been having these little discussions for a week now, and Regina was still reeling from the loss of Robin, replacement though he was-- and still so damn mad at Emma Swan she couldn’t think. What she needed was a distraction, and there was a lovely, if unconventional one--sitting across from her on her couch. Regina leaned closer to the blonde woman, smirking. Seduction had always been her strong suit. She smiled as Elsa’s eyes widened, unsure of why Regina was suddenly in her personal space.

                “R-Regina?” Elsa blushed, the color easy to see on her pale skin, and Regina chuckled. She’d noticed the blonde chatting it up with Ruby Lucas _quite_ animatedly, and wasn’t off the mark. Though Elsa’s exact orientation was up for debate, she was _definitely_ interested. Courting a woman that Rumplestiltskin was afraid of wasn’t her smartest idea, but she had entertained worse.

                 “Ssh.” Regina leaned closer to the blonde, cupping Elsa’s cheek. She wondered how long it had been since someone touched the other woman without flinching, or that she’d heard her name spoken without scorn or fear. Regina knew that feeling, all too well. If she had been thinking of the ‘consequences’ as she’d reminded Emma that night a week ago, maybe she wouldn’t have made her next decision. Maybe she still would have. When they kissed, Elsa melted into Regina’s arms, her own coming to rest looped around Regina’s neck, hands in her hair. What was unexpected, was the silent peal of thunder that accompanied the kiss. Both women froze, and Elsa’s laughter rang like bells in Regina’s ears.

                “Love will thaw a frozen heart.” she looked at Regina like the other woman was the answer to everything, and Regina felt her heart swell with emotion. How could she have been so blind? The irony in all of this was ridiculous, of course--but...True Love brought together Snow and Charming, so...She thought this was a marked improvement.

               “...I thought that line was a joke.”

               “What?” Elsa laughed nervously.

             “There’s a film about you. It’s...Interesting. A lot of people think that you were secretly gay in addition to having your powers. There’s a song about it. It’s everywhere.”

             “That’s...” a puff of snowflakes fell from the ceiling, as Elsa blushed with embarrassment.

            “Well, they weren’t wrong, were they?” Regina pulled the blonde closer to her.

            “ _Clearly_ not. Now, what are we going to do about...Well, _this_? I’m not sure that everyone here thinks I’m a good person, given that the Dark One kept me locked away when he got wind of what I could do.”

            “Your morals aren’t to be questioned, least of all by him. We’ll deal with that tomorrow.” Regina stopped the questions with another kiss, and the two women spent the night healing the pain from their past, and looking toward a brighter future.


End file.
